


【嘉南】蓝白红风格练习

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo





	【嘉南】蓝白红风格练习

第六梦

人要是想失语就能失语该多好，或者不用车撞也可瞬间失忆，总之不必背负性命之忧就能躲避掉一些难以规避的事情，比如每天早晨会看见周震南拎小狗皮绳出门去，却没有小狗，焉栩嘉想要变成他的寻人启事的心情就更加强烈，而他有时厌倦这种感觉。他记得阳台上有灰鸽子，周震南的男人每天来屋里两次，周震南回来前他往往已经走到楼下树林里去，隔着露台对望间电光火石，焉栩嘉想要变成他的寻人启事的心情强烈得无以复加。

伤风早已好了，隔墙听不到他在那边打喷嚏的声音，整间屋子遂又变得安静，焉栩嘉有时写诗，有时写信，有时写模糊不清的爱语，叫他如一朵小小蘑菇，或者李树上尚未饱满的青果子。他的房间没有装修，再过两周就要搬走，一直这样居无定所，可以遇见千千万万个谜，譬如隔壁露台的周震南，他是从房东那里得知他的名字，这年月对基佬的偏见已经少了许多，漂亮男孩比同性秘闻更不能提，但周震南是那种自力更生的漂亮男孩，嘴巴里没有叼着金锁匙。

他知道他喜欢穿纯色的衣衫，水洗布挂在颤巍巍的绳上，一呼一吸之间安静。周末时他的男人穿休闲装，第二天的露台上挂大好几码的衬衫，隔着狭窄间隙风将衣摆刮到焉栩嘉手里，一件好大的衬衫能将周震南的大腿都遮住，他实在是那种小巧纤细的漂亮男孩，眸子里却异常坚定。房东说，你唔知几多男人追佢咯，比女仔还受欢迎，佢系做平面模特嘅，你可以买到佢嘅杂志。

焉栩嘉在书店前买到他的杂志，他尚不是那种登上封面的超级模特，不是靠这个维持生计，可以说是全凭爱好，爱好甚至涉猎到紫色系，譬如焉栩嘉花了不少钱买到的擦边球，他穿那种女学生会穿的花边短裤和水手服上衣，好像十六岁，有人把宽大的手掌握在他裸露的腰肢上，或者从打开纽扣的短裤上头指向性明确地往下伸去，竖起中指。他到底是否爱这种灰色地带尚不得知，但总是，做什么都是上吊的眉眼阴郁郁如香港此时的天气。

一架客机在飞到台湾前爆炸，碎片丢到茫茫的大海里，焉栩嘉每见他一次就觉得天花乱坠一次。他没有勇气去打招呼，闷热的湿雨的夏季他四面白墙里头只有一个好小的风扇，着迷于情绪时冷时热引起的颤栗，却不是一见钟了情，只是爱漂亮的小玩意。在梦中他遇着日思夜想的面孔，着水手衫好靓，男孩子的骨骼竟然会比他见过的女仔还纤细，但又不脆弱易折，因此可以加倍地揉搓和吮吸。

他不重欲，也极少自渎，偏爱那种少年气的女孩子或者少女气的男孩子，搞艺术的朋友总说，性别错乱系绿叶开出花嘅美咯。焉栩嘉却不觉得，有人生来就是花咯，走到哪里都是花，让旁人当了他不可一世的绿叶也不得了。周震南是那种花一样的漂亮男孩子，面庞显得太过姣气。他爱听天后的碟，声音高亮起来比寻常说话时更加好听，他的男人送他从红磡归家，焉栩嘉在露台上看见临出车门的时候半开的车窗里他们抱着拥吻，只怪男人的手掌实在太大，简直将小小男孩全然淹没在怀里，让焉栩嘉也察觉出痛。

他不知是自己在搞还是看着别人在搞，总之也硬得一塌糊涂，周震南是好白好细的一条，那车子轰轰然动起来要将一整栋楼的人都吵醒的趋势，好似在地震间一条起伏不断的路上，动得这样凶，不知他会不会哭，哭态焉栩嘉也是在杂志上看过的，那堪露未露的身体粉白色，眼眶却是散了胭脂，他想那样“大”的男人，无论什么地方都大极了的男人会将小小男孩的身体填得太满，直到漫出他的记忆。

他记得他们是什么时候开始看彼此入了眼，大抵就是那晚，周震南裹着他的男人的衣衫上楼来，男人折腾他凶了，走路时双腿都会发颤，这栋楼的夜灯不太灵敏，焉栩嘉守在楼梯将灯喊亮，周震南噙着满眼泪花被吓得一抖，他走得很慢，每隔一分钟焉栩嘉又会喊一次，直到感到他几乎就贴着自己的身体小声笑起来，焉栩嘉最后一声喊得很轻，他说，嘿，终归走到我呢度。

你每日都喺睇我，估话我唔知咩？周震南推开他靠在墙上，他背后那堵墙，有白灯的影子和一些蚊虫死去的扁扁的轮廓，还有他被揉乱的头发翘起来，他穿衣也得体，漂亮的衫是银色的，他知道焉栩嘉每天都在看他，从露台上往下看他，在墙对面透过一个虚无的洞看他，在李树的枝桠间看他。他靠在墙上的样子好成熟，熟知调情砝码的刻度，眉梢眼角是性爱滋润的风采，成熟得，如果此刻画他大概只会用一种饱满的黑色，他只剩下没有五官的轮廓。

我早被你发现咗，可你冇警告讲你身骄肉贵唔能睇咯。

看就看了，周震南不能奈他何，他跟着周震南进他的小屋，却在进门前被虚抵住，半个身子卡在门边，他闻见，屋子里有血掉进水里那种腥气，周震南说，今晚唔做，我现在好痛。可是他还是放了焉栩嘉进来，进来感觉腰被抱住了，焉栩嘉也高他一头，抱他的时候他就从一个轮廓中脱离嵌进另一个轮廓。

早上喂给两只乌龟的鸡肝早已经被抢食光了，留下一盆混黄的水和两个蜷缩的龟壳。从今往后，那个男人不会再来两次，喂乌龟，换洗床单，但周震南好似不在意，他只有一夜一夜stand by的新恋情。

他们那晚上真的本没有打算做，焉栩嘉的身体会硬但心是软的，他们睡一张床上，上床前焉栩嘉一面脱衣服一面问他，今晚你伤心，所有人都有机会上你嘅床。周震南岔开双腿这姿势不雅却迷人，有种粗造滥制的迷人，和他那样紧俏的面容相差太大，他的双腿光裸而且底裤濡湿，回答道，上咗床唔等于上咗人，你想上床还系上人？

你讲你痛，就咪制再勾引我。焉栩嘉说。周震南合上腿，他说，只系俾你睇睇咯，杂志上买唔到嘅。杂志上买得到他的漂亮脸蛋确实买不到他的濡湿密谷，这话焉栩嘉想了好几次，怕有天给人看见他骂他咸湿，买那种杂志不如去买片，可惜影像里头不是周震南那张脸，身体也不是他的身体，好在阳具也不是焉栩嘉的阳具，如此一听好似他们冥冥对彼此忠贞，却是一种强词夺理，无稽之谈。

两个人睡难免有些热，被子被踢到床下去他就不知有心或者无心把手搭上了周震南的腰，那手掌太烫，周震南将他拉开翻个身，他又把手搭上去，想必是寻着凉快的肌肤，贴着他像贴着冰。如此来回几次，周震南就起了身，屋子里头乌龟臭臭，他端到浴室里头洗，刚刚将乌龟拿出来电话便响了，于是匆匆擦了手却接电话，走到露台上去。

一会儿焉栩嘉清醒过来，他听见周震南在啜泣，如他人一样哭也小小的，他翻身下床不好走过去，走去浴室里看见两只在地上爬的乌龟，于是蹲下来洗干净，等把盆子端回去周震南刚从露台回来，将小门一带整间屋子就静得不能再静。

焉栩嘉叫他再睡一会儿，现在还好早，他不愿意，焉栩嘉就说那开灯陪他看深夜TV，周震南忽扑了过来扑到他怀里，眼泪沾在他还有些汗湿的胸膛。焉栩嘉，他说，只要你讲中意我，唔系想跟我上床，我就让你上。

焉栩嘉说，中意你，唔想只跟你上床。

好。周震南抹眼泪也抹得很快，不要着灯，吻吻我。

于是焉栩嘉终于吻他，又摸摸他，揉揉他，弄一弄他。那夏夜是忽而电闪雷鸣的夏夜，小门边的窗帘被吹得高高飞起，在城市灯光微弱的透照之中像一只爪翼巨大的兽。焉栩嘉怕他嫌太吵，吻着吻着就撑起身子想要下床去关小门，周震南的手臂吊在他的脖子上，依稀光辉间柔润极了，偎在他身下叫他不要去，就这样就很好。

他缓慢地与他欢合，交缠，在一张仲夏夜之梦的床上挺动，将周震南压陷在床榻上，周震南咿呀咿呀叫道，要坏了。焉栩嘉听不懂，他说，明日买个新嘅床。周震南软绵地扇他个巴掌，白了一眼，呆佬，我讲我要坏咗。

·31


End file.
